A liquid crystal display panel and an organic light-emitting display panel are often used in current display devices. In a liquid crystal display panel, a voltage is applied between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, to form an electric field which can control a rotation of liquid crystal molecules. Subsequently, a transmission of lights can be controlled to realize a display function in the display panel. An organic light-emitting display panel uses an organic electroluminescent material. When an electric current passes through the organic electroluminescent material, the luminescent material will emit a light to realize a display function in the display panel.
With applications of the display technologies in smart wearable devices and other portable electronic devices, a design of the electronic products constantly pursues a user's smooth experience. At the same time, the electronic products also constantly pursue the user's sensory experience. Performances in a wide viewing angle, a high resolution, a narrow frame, and high screen ratio, become selling points of the electronic products.
Correspondingly, there is a need to provide a display panel and a display device with a narrower frame and a larger screen ratio. The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve the one or more problems set forth above and other problems.